Just One Kiss
by AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: As they wait on a rooftop, Chat Noir asks Ladybug a question that's been burning in the back of his mind.


Although Chat Noir was standing beside her, the cold rooftops of Paris seemed bleak and isolated, as if the freezing temperatures had somehow separated the two. Marinette, transformed into Ladybug, leaned against a brick chimney while Chat paced back and forth. They were waiting for the police to call them in for assistance. A serious break-in had occurred and while it seemed this wasn't the work of Hawk Moth, they wanted to help in any way they could.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, watching him turn on his heel for the fifteenth time that evening.

"My lady, I know this happened a while ago, but I have a question," he said. "You said something about a kiss after we took down Dark Cupid." Oh. That. Marinette sighed, hugging her sides more. He had a right to know, even if talking about it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that. Look, I didn't want to do it, but I figured the one way to break the spell was to kiss you, and -"

"You kissed me?! Argh, it's just my luck I don't remember!" he moaned, pulling at his hair. It would have been funny to Marinette if he hadn't looked so distraught. He turned to her, a dead serious look on his face. "Was it good?" And of course he managed to hit the head of the problem. She didn't want to admit it, but that kiss was amazing. The soft feel as his lips pressed against hers made her heart flutter and her body melt into nothing but bliss. If she was being truly honest with herself, she'd die to have another kiss from him. But that was out of the question. There was no need to make her relationship with him complicated and more importantly, her heart belonged to Adrien. She loved him, and no amount of Chat Noir's kisses could change that.

Marinette knew she should lie to Chat and tell him it was awful; who knew how much admitting he was a good kisser would inflate his already huge ego? But part of her, a that was selfish and lacked any self-control, begged her to tell the truth in hopes she'd get another kiss.

"I think I'll leave that to your imagination," she replied and the largest smile blossomed on his face.

"So it was mind-blowing?"

"If that's what you want to believe," she teased. Teasing? Oh no, what was she doing?! You can't flirt with him! That's wrong! What would Adrien think, she told herself sternly. But then again, Adrien was not her boyfriend. And here Chat was, with his cocky grin, mesmerizing green eyes, and warm, kissable lips … Gah! I need to stop!

"I believe it was great, but I can't say for sure without getting another kiss to jog my memory, can I?" Marinette's heart started to pound at his proposition. She knew he'd back down if she said no. Normally, she'd roll her eyes and tell him to focus on their job. But they had nothing to do and with her heart fluttering and mind on kisses … just one wouldn't hurt, right? It would be one little kiss. Maybe if she had another she'd stop obsessing over it.

"All right, just one kiss, got it?" she replied; she couldn't let him know she was dying for another kiss. He'd never let her hear the end of it. Shock flashed across his face. No doubt he never imagined she'd say yes.

"Wait, are you sure?!" he inquired. "I don't want to pressure you into anything." Marinette nodded. She wasn't going to back down now and to be honest, she didn't want to back down. She wanted that kiss (maybe she even wanted it as much as he did).

"You're not pressuring me into anything. I promise," she said, heart beating faster and faster. His lifted his arm slowly, hands reaching out for hers. Tenderly, she put her hands in his. He didn't pull her to him. He walked towards her. Even in the dark, the wonder in his emerald eyes shone brightly. He probably can't believe this is happening either, Marinette thought, matching his steps and approaching him. Chat's fingertips slid out of her hands and up her arms, sending shivers through her body. Time slowed to a stand still. His hands left her arms and gently rested on her waist as if he were afraid that too much pressure would hurt her. Marinette felt her hands gravitate to his neck, fingers hooking around the silky fabric of his cat suit.

Chat Noir's chest rose and fell quickly, fast as the bass line in house music. For a moment Marinette wondered if he was going to hyperventilate and pass out. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What? Psh, yeah, I'm fine." He was back to his old self, rolling his eyes and acting nonchalant. Marinette snorted.

"You were breathing weird. Admit it. You're nervous," she grinned.

"I'm not nervous! I've never been nervous in my life!" he defended himself.

"We both know that both of those statements are lies," she replied. Now she understood why Chat messed with her so much. It was pretty fun to see him up in arms and flustered.

"I can't believe you're accusing me, of all people, of being a liar," he said in a mock serious tone. Marinette laughed and her instincts took over. She closed the little space between them and kissed him, feeling the same warm, electric rush flood her body. Chat made a small "mmph" of surprise, and Marinette supposed if she opened her eyes, she'd see a shocked look on his face. But he got over the surprise quickly, pressing his lips against hers and deepening the kiss. Originally, she thought it'd just be a short, simple peck. But now that she was here, embracing him and lips locked with his, she didn't want to let go.

She wasn't sure who pulled away first; they moved away at nearly the same time. He rested his forehead against her, eyes still closed and a small, blissful smile on his face. Marinette's heart melted and she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Was that everything you'd been hoping for?" she asked teasingly, fingertips rubbing the back of his neck.

"Everything and more," he said softly. Marinette's heart stopped. In all their time fighting crime, she'd never heard him speak so sincerely or so kindly before. A few giggles made their way out of her and she couldn't be sure if it was a happy reaction or a nervous reaction. "Thank you. And you're welcome, by the way, for the best kiss in your life."

There was the Chat she knew and loved.


End file.
